The present invention relates to a magnetic tape recorder and more particularly to an improved tape counter means utilizing a digital data processor chip for use in a magnetic tape recorder, for example, a cassette tape deck.
There are two basic types of a tape counter means having memory capabilities: the mechanical type and the electronic type. The former includes two mechanical tape counters one indicating the actual number of tape revolutions or the instantaneous tape position and the other indicating a desired position or tape count preselected by manual operation. There is provided a switch means which is enabled to place a tape drive mechanism into a desired operational state only when both agree. The latter, on the other hand, includes a running tape counter means of the electronic type, and a preselectable tape counter means of the mechanical type where a desired tape count is preselectable by manual dial operation.
However, durability and reliability of the former are not so good because of the mechanical type of both the tape counter means. Preset operation is also a little too bothersome. Even for the latter, the above described issues are still outstanding because one of the tape counter means is of the mechanical type.